


I can't do this

by Illumniop



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora Has a Penis (She-Ra), Angst, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra Needs Therapy (She-Ra), Cheating, Drunk Adora (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Hurt Catra (She-Ra), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illumniop/pseuds/Illumniop
Summary: Something happens to Catra, and she starts being distant towards Adora. Adora thinks Catra doesn't want to date her anymore and goes out to get drunk and makes a HUGE mistake. They break up after that only to see each other again at Brightmoon University.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Lonnie (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	I can't do this

I shot up, panting heavily. I calmed my breathing and looked around and realized this is not my room, I started internally panicking until I felt someone moving right next to me. I looked down and realized my mistake right then and there...

**2 days earlier**

I was finishing up my work for the weekend when I starting thinking about how Catra's been acting weird these past couple of weeks. She hasn't been outside of her house much, and anytime I try to do something with her she shoots me down, which is weird because we used to do it almost twice a week. I started thinking more and I thought of a possibility that made my heart stop, _what if she doesn't want to be with me anymore??._ My phone starting ringing and that pulled me out of my thoughts. _Oh, it's my brother_.

"Hey, Adam. What's up?"

"Nothing Much sis. What about you?"

"Just trying to finish up this stupid homework"

"That sucks," He said laughing

He added " Well there's this party tomorrow night and I wanted to know if you wanted to come and yes before you ask, you can ask Catra if she wants to come"

"Okay I'll try to swing by but Catra has been acting really weird. She doesn't do much with me if you know what I mean"

"..."

"Yes I know what you mean and I did not need to know that but I don't know just ask her why. I gotta get going. Love ya, sis."

"Yeah Yeah Love you too"

I thought about what he said before calling Catra. She picked up on the 4th ring. She sounded like she just woke up.

" Hello?"

"Heyyyy Catra just wanted to know if you wanted to go to a party tomorrow?"

" Not really I'm not feeling good"

" Oh ok"

" I'll talk to you later princess"

I was starting to get upset now

" No, wait you've been using that excuse for 3 weeks now. Anytime I ask for us to do some together you always say that. Well, I'm not listening to that bullshit excuse anymore. So why the fuck can't you go?"

Catra knew Adora was really mad or else she wouldn't have cursed, but she can't tell her. She shouldn't have let that happen.

" I just feel weird Adora I'll talk to you later. bye"

And after that, she just hung up.

Adora was beyond pissed she decided to head to the gym to blow off some steam. She threw on some black basketball shorts, a tight white shirt, and her sneakers. And got into her car and drove to her favorite gym. Once she got there she decided to run the track a little then head inside. When she got inside went straight to the kickboxing station, took her gloves out, and starting pounding the punching bag. About 15 minutes later a group of lively people came in. Half of them looked like they didn't want to be there. There was a tall dark-skinned boy wearing a white crop-top with a heart in and middle and some black basketball shorts, with a girl that I think might be his girlfriend she was a short girl with short purple and pink glittery hair, that looked like she didn't want to be there and was annoying the hell out of the taller boy. I was going to give myself 5 more minutes then pack up because that looked like a big group. Halfway into my 5 minutes, the short girl came over " Damn, looks like your having a hell of a day"

I continued with my workout and simply said "yeah"

"Well my friend over there," she said pointing at the boy "dragged us here and I have absolutely no idea what to do"

"So?"

" So could you teach me your technique or the basics so I can surprise him and kick his ass in sparing"

I finally stopped my punching and laughed a little

" Yeah sure wouldn't hurt anyone... except him"

We both started laughing and I taught her the basics. I found out that her name was Glimmer and her friend's name was Bow. We hit it off pretty quickly and I ended up getting her number. I wish I could stay and watch her kick his ass but it's getting late and I have to get home before Razz starts worrying. Before I left Glimmer introduced me to Bow, Seahawk, Mermista, Perfuma, and Frosta. I said my goodbyes packed my stuff and headed to my car. As soon as I got home I went to check on Razz then took a long hot shower.

**Next Day**

It was a couple of hours before the party so I started getting ready so I can go to Adam's house. I grabbed a pair of black jeans a skintight white shirt and my red letterman's jacket. I went to say bye to Razz then hopped in my car. I decided to stop and get coffee for me and Adam before the party. I was getting ready to go inside, but I saw a familiar head of hair sitting with a tall short white-haired girl. _Am I just imaging things? So she couldn't come to a party with her girlfriend but she can get coffee with a friend who is clearly in love with her?_ She is laughing and actually talking with her which is something she hasn't done with Adora in weeks.

Adora deciding against the coffee and she would just make up for it by drinking a lot tonight.

**Timeskip to Adam's house**

" Hey, Dora" Adam asked.

I tried not to seem mad but I guess you really can't hide anything from your older brother.

" What's wrong? Is it Catra, again?"

"Yeah it's fine though," I said with a forced smile, which I guess was not convincing enough.

"It's clearly not but cheer up it's your first party with older kids. Just drink a lot, forget your problems, and have fun."

I genuinely smiled " Yeah your right"

**2 hours after the party started**

It is now 9 pm and I am fucking wasted. I've had about 15 shots and I'm drinking whatever this is, this girl named Lonnie made it for me. For an hour I just followed Adam but then I lost him and got to drinking. I miss Catra so much right now. Adam told me to drink and forget all my problems but she is the only thing on my mind. Oh and Lonnie. She is fucking hot almost as hot as Catra. _I probably shouldn't do this but I'm really backed up. It isn't cheating if I imagine it's Catra...right?_

I pushed those thoughts out of my head and went for it. I grabbed Lonnie by her wrists and dragged her to the nearest room, as soon as she shut the door I pushed her against it and started kissing her. I opened my mouth slightly as I felt her tongue swipe across my bottom lip. I felt a tightness in my pants and Lonnie did too because she started palming it. I groaned as she got on her knees and started to pull my jeans and boxers down making freeing my member. She just started staring. I let her stare for a minute before I got impatient. " Come on Lonnie" I sighed as I tilted her head up to look her in the eyes.

It's like I just snapped her out of a trance." S-Sorry it's just-"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry but you are quite big"

"Thank you?... Can we get going?"

"Right sorry"

She finally brought her hand slowly up and down my cock. I groaned as she started licking around the tip. She is taking too long. I grabbed Lonnie's head with one hand and brought the other to my member." Open"

She opened her mouth and I slammed my cock down her throat repeatedly, as I felt myself coming close, I slowed my movements to pull out, but she held my thighs firmly. I started moaning loudly as I finally felt myself coming. I pulled out and Lonnie got up, undressed, and pushed me to the bed. I felt my knees hit the mattress and sat down. She pushed me down onto my back and straddled me, then started grinding against my member. Once again she was drawing this out so I grabbed her hips and put my tip at her entrance and slowly pushed in, Lonnie gasped loudly. I waiting for Lonnie to get used to the stretch before bottoming out. I groaned and Lonnie started loudly panting above me. I finally started pumping in and out at a slow past at first. Then once we got a rhythm, I flipped us over with Lonnie on her back and me on top. I put one hand next to her head and the other around her waist and mercilessly pounded into her through 3 orgasms until I felt myself close again. I quickly pulled out and came all over her stomach and chest. She was still panting when I rolled off of her. She finally came down" That was a lot of cum"

I was still panting slightly "Yeah"

Then I fell asleep.

**3 am Next Morning**

"IF YOU ARE IN ANY OF THE ROOMS WAKE THE FUCK UP AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!"

I shot up, panting heavily. I calmed my breathing and looked around and realized this is not my room, I started internally panicking until I felt someone moving right next to me. I looked down and realized my mistake right then and there.

OH MY FUCKING GOD that's not Catra

_SHIT SHIT SHIT_

I need to get out of here. I quickly picked up my clothes and threw them on and ran to look for Adam. Luckily, was sitting in his jeep a few cars down the street.

"Had fun sis" He said grinning

"Yes, but I wasn't supposeed to. I'm dating Catra. Why didn't you stop me?" I said angrily.

He looked shocked for a moment before he responded "Oh yeah I forgot. Well, I didn't stop you because you were fucking annoying and kept on talking about Catra, then you wandered of" He said matter of factly.

"Well I'm dead," I said before I hopped in his car.

"Who did you hook up with," He said as he was about to start his car.

" Uh I think her name was Lonnie."

He paused and it looked like all the blood drained from his face.

" What?... ADAM!! You are scaring me what is it??" I said now scared.

He looked at me.

" THAT WAS THE WORST POSSIBLE PERSON AT THIS PARTY FOR YOU TO FUCK"

"Why?" I said slowly.

He turned back towards the road and started driving, I was going to ask him again but decided no to. But before he dropped me off at my house he started talking again.

"I'll pick you up later so you can get your car."

"Okay"

It got silent again.

He pulled up to my house and turned off the car.m We went inside he talked with Razz for a bit but before he left he told me something that made my heart stop again in just 2 days...

  


  


  


" A couple of days ago Lonnie was just telling me she got a new foster- sister"

" Okay," I said not knowing where he was going with this.

" Her foster sister is Catra," He said before he left.

All the blood from my face drained.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah... Bad Adora


End file.
